


Darkness

by Fate_Ending



Category: Bleach
Genre: Implied Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-21
Updated: 2019-05-21
Packaged: 2020-03-09 06:09:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18911137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fate_Ending/pseuds/Fate_Ending
Summary: Little drabble (first GrimmIchi, please be gentle)





	Darkness

_You are lost soul cursed with a desperate need_  
_Trying to find something that your eyes can't see_  
 _'Cause you're damn damn damaged just like me_  
 _You need love, you need love_  
 _Your life is even more messed up than mine_  
 _That's the part that makes you so God damn divine_  
 _Wanna fix you up, wanna make you shine_  
 _You need love, you need love_

-Comfort You, Letters from the Fire-

Swords clashed together, sparks igniting under the metals.

Blue met brown, and for a second, the world froze. He had heard from Aizen that if you looked deep enough, you could see motives and the soul behind your opponent. What he hadn’t expected was a deep, endless darkness.

Who was this wannabe wearing a mask?

Sure, he called himself shinigami, but no one who represented life had that much darkness in them. Not the kind that made him wonder if he was looking at another killer hiding behind a mask.

The world unfroze in an instant, brown refusing to suddenly meet blue.

Had he seen it too?

The same darkness that the hole punched through his gut represented?

The one almost, _almost_ , calling out to the other and beckoning him home?

If it wasn’t for Aizen’s plans, he would show brown where blue came from.

He would drag him, and that darkness, home.

Where they could _really_ get to know each other.

Who knows, maybe he’d get the upper hand.

Knock him out.

Chain him to his bed.

Unleash the darkness.

Oh, the possibilities.

Oh, the endless meanings of the word _home._

**Author's Note:**

> Tada? I love this fandom and couple. But sadly I do snapshot pieces, meaning moments in time. Which, when Grimmjow first saw Ichigo's mask and then hearing this song shortly after made me twist things. Yaay?


End file.
